I Hate Parties
by Musicsoftball
Summary: When team Austin plays truth or dare at a party, what happens? Austin is dared to do seven minutes in heaven with... Read to find out! Give it a chance!


"Hey Ally!" Austin says walking into Sonic Boom. "Hey Austin" I say. He hops on the counter and smiles at me. "I wanted to know if you want to come to a party with me tonight." Party? Me? No way... I can't. "Austin, I already went to my one party this year. I can't, sorry." He chuckles . "C'mon Alls! Please?" I sigh. I don't feel like arguing with him. I'm not going. "Austin, I don't do very well at parties. I have bad experiences." He groans. "Pleaseeeee?" He asked, dragging out the e. "I'll be with you the whole time! I'll protect you! C'mon, please? For me?" He asks with the famous puppy eyes. I turn around. Ugh. I am not falling for it again! No! I turn my head back at Austin and he's still making the puppy eyes. Why does he have to be so cute? *wait wait wait... Did I just call Austin cute?* I sigh in defeat. "Fine. I'll go, what time should I be there?" "I'll pick you up at 7:00" he says with a wink and walks out of Sonic Boom. 7:00?! I need to get ready now! "Dad! I have to go! I'm going out tonight" I yell to my father on my way upstairs. "Okay sweetie!" He yells back and I text Trish.

*Trish! Fashion emergency!* she texts back almost immediately.

*I'll be over in a minute*

Almost thirty seconds later Trish arrives with two outfits and a huge makeup bag. The outfits are nice, just not my style. "Trish, that's a little revealing... Don't you think?" I question. "Ally! It's one of these two! You need to look good for Austin!" I blush. Wait, why am I blushing? I don't like Austin but I feel like I need to impress him tonight. "Why do I need to look good for Austin?" She doesn't reply and just gives me the 'you know why' look. Okay... The first outfit is a short midnight blue dress that stops right before my knee. It has spaghetti straps that are covered in rhinestones and has matching flats. "I personally don't like this one. It's too... What's the word? Goody two shoes." Trish says as she throws that outfit behind her. Okay, so I'm stuck with this one. It is a strapless yellow dress that stops below my butt cheek. It has a sweetheart neckline and matching three inch heels. I see why she chose it. It's revealing, shows off my curves and it is Austin's favorite color."Trish... I don't know about this..." I say biting my lip. "C'mon Ally! Loosen up a bit! You look great! Austin won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" She squeals. "Fine" I say in defeat. Trish does my hair with nice bouncy curls. She does my makeup a dark smokey eye with a dark bold red lipstick. When she finishes, I look in the mirror and I gasp. Woah... I almost look hot! Austin will love this! Just as I'm about to thank Trish, the doorbell rings. "Thanks Trish!" I call to her before rushing down the stairs and opening the door.

I open the door, revealing Austin in dark black pants and with a nice white shirt that is tight to his body. I can see his abs through his shirt... I totally just realized how hot Austin is. Not a blemish on his body. The perfect tan skin, the perfectly blonde hair, the perfect abs. He's just so... Perfect! I notice that I'm staring at him and immediately stare at the ground and blush but then I realize something. He's totally checking me out! Maybe I'll have a little fun tonight. I clear my throat and he breaks out of his trance. "Sorry" he mumbles and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. We stand there in silence until its too awkward to bear. "Lets go" I say.

When we get inside of the party, people are just drunk and making out. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, want anything?" Austin asks. "Sure" I say. Austin comes back with the drinks and we drink the punch while having small conversations about nothing. Wow, this punch is really good. I'm gonna go get some more.

I'm on about, my fourth glass. It's not spiked because I'm definitely not drunk. Someone screams that they were going to play truth or dare. Why not? What's the worse that can happen? Austin sits next to me as we gather in a circle. I see across the circle that Dez and Trish are sitting next to each other. When did they get here? I don't know... Whatever.

Austin is the first one to ask. "Dez, truth or dare?" He asks. "Dare! I'm not a turkey!" I laugh at his stupidity and so does Austin. "Dez, I dare you to kiss Trish! On the lips." A bunch of 'ooos' are heard and both Dez and Trish scream "what?!" Austin laughs at them. "You heard me! Now go!" He yells. They turn to each other and they share a quick peck. "Grossssss" Trish squeals jumping up and running off, probably to clean her mouth. "Not cool man!" Dez screams across the circle at Austin and he just laughs again. "Austin, truth or dare?" Dez asks angrily. "Obviously dare man. I won't complain about it either." He says with full confidence. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven..." He says to Austin but never says with who. "Um... Dez?" Austin questions. "With who?" Dez smiles. "Ally!" My eyes widen. What? Me? No. See why I don't go to parties?! "Dez!" Austin shouts at him. "You gotta do it man! Lets go!" He says as he walks over to us and pulls us up from the ground. We follow him to a bedroom as do a bunch of other people. "Okay. Seven minutes starts as soon as you guys start kissing. Trust me, I'll see if you do and I'll see if you stop. I'm not counting if you aren't kissing. Ready?" Austin and I share a worried glance and Dez leaves the room.

"Ally! I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was going to do that!" Austin exclaims hurriedly. "Is fine Austin, you didn't kn-" I was cut off by Dez screaming "lets goooo!" "What are we going to do Ally?" I sigh. "The only thing we can do... We're going to have to do this..." I say. "But I know you don't want to. I just feel so bad. This isn't how it was supposed to be" he says. "Austin, it's fine." I say "let's just..." "O-okay" he stutters. He makes no move to kiss me so I make the first move. I put my arms around his neck and look into his eyes. He bends down and presses his lips to mine. Wow. His lips are so soft and just plain kissable. I pull his neck down a little so I can kiss him harder. I can tell he's shocked but he keeps kissing me. After a minute, he slides his tongue against my bottom lip. I slowly open my mouth and our tongues immediately battle for dominance. He won, but I don't mind. He pushes me onto the bed and roughly kisses my neck and I let out a soft moan. He smirks against my neck and whispers "you like that?" I roll my eyes and bring his lips back to mine. As I do that, I flip us over so I'm on top. I bring my lips to his ear and nibble at his earlobe, and grind my hips into his lower area and he moans. "You like that?" I whisper mockingly. He chuckles, "oh so that's how it's gonna be?" He asks huskily. He smashes his lips against mine and I put my hands in his hair. Soon, his lips move from mine to my neck again. He sucks on one spot making me moan again while he laughs. I move my lips to his neck, looking for his sensitive spot. When I found it, Austin shivered and moaned. I see Austin's eyes darken and he grabs my face and brings it to his. He connects our lips and kisses me again but this kiss is different. It's slow and passionate. I don't know what I'm dong but I grab the hem of his shirt. "I want this off..." I whisper seductively into his ear. Austin's eyes get even darker and he rips off his shirt. I knew Austin was fit but he has got a pretty good looking six pack. I realize I'm staring and blush and he smirks at me. He brings his lips back to my neck and his fingers go to the top of my dress. "Oh my God!" I here Trish say. "You guys were gonna do it!" I start blushing and I swear I could see Austin's cheeks turn slightly red. I start blushing even more, if that's even possible, when I realize the position we're in. We're laying on the bed, him on top of me without a shirt, me with my dress halfway down. Austin must have realized too because he starts to get off of me and right before he does, he whispers in my ear so only I can hear, "you're adorable when you blush like that." Which only makes me blush harder and he chuckles. "You can go back to you were doing, we'll leave." She says as she grabs Dez's arm and closing the door. "They just had to ruin it, didn't they?" Austin asks as he's putting on his shirt and I fix my dress. I sigh, "of course they did." Both of us freeze when we realize what happened. We stare at each other in silence until I break it. "What'd we just do? I mean, we don't like each other. We're just friends." I say, even though I know it's a lie. Fine. I admit it. I love Austin Moon. Okay? Gosh. I look up at Austin and he's smirking. Why is he smirking? "You love me?" Oh my Gosh. I said that out loud. "I'm so sorry Austin. I-" he cuts me off. "Why are you sorry?" He asks. "I just told you that I loved you! This is gonna mess up our friendship and now you probably hate me!" I say rather loudly as I began to cry. "Ally, I don't hate you" he says quietly. "I love you too..." He says quietly giving me a genuine smile. Not a smirk or a fake smile. A genuine smile. "Really?" I say smiling now. He bends down and connects our lips. I love Austin Moon, and he loves me.


End file.
